The King of Games Heiress
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: A new evil is ascending upon Domino City.So it's up to the gang to defeat this evil once and for all.But they might need help from an old friend.*Full Summary in my Profile*
1. The Births of the 2nd Generation

**hey ffn members and/or readers this is another yu-gi-oh! story.**

**this story is an old idea of mine and i have been procrastinating to get this chapter finished for what reason i don't know. but anyway i hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its charcters. i do however own the plot, the ocs, and the title.**

**Pairings: YugixTea, JoeyxMai, TristanxSerenity, and SetoxIshizu**

**Rating: right it is rated K but might change because future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Births of the 2<strong>**nd**** Generation**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*April 1- 3:00am*<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been six years since the Ceremonial Duel and everything is good.<p>

Right now let's start our story over at the Kaiba Mansion, where everybody is sound asleep except for Ishizu who is now Seto's wife for 3 years, and awaiting for the arrival of their first born son.

She's currently in the kitchen since one of her weird food carvings had hit. As she was eating, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She was getting worried since the pains were getting shorter apart and probably have to go into labor soon. But she continue eating her ice cream with pickles, soy sauce, blue berries and raspberries.

She really hope it was one of those false labors because Seto is on a business trip right now and the only person there is Mokuba, and she didn't really know if Seto gave his little brother instructions if she goes into labor and she also want Seto here when she gives birth.

Ishizu made to stand so she can clean her now empty bowl.

Before she can fully stand, she felt liquid trickling down her leg. She knew she just went into labor.

"Mokuba!" Ishizu yelled.

She had to yell for Mokuba a couple more times before he finally heard her.

"What is it," Mokuba asked, concerning.

"I just went into labor," Ishizu stated.

"Okay, what am I suppose to do," Mokuba asked, panicking now.

"Grab the bag the is in mine and Seto's room, in the closet, and drive me to the hospital," Ishizu instructed him.

Mokuba did as he was told.

With bag in hand, Mokuba helped his sister-in-law to the family van **(A/N: Seto bought that van when he found out that he and Ishizu are going to have a baby)**.

Once they are in the van and all buckled in, Mokuba drove the van as quickly as he can to Domino General Hospital.

Within in 30 minutes Mokuba made it to the hospital.

He told a nurse there that his sister-in-law was labor and the nurse wheeled Ishizu away to one of the maternity rooms in a wheel chair.

After they her to a room, Mokuba called his older brother.

"Hello," Seto said over the phone.

"Seto, you need to come home," Mokuba told him.

"Why," Seto asked.

"Because Ishizu just went into labor," Mokuba stated.

"What?… I'll be there as soon as I can," Seto said.

Seto was on a business trip and it will take him 9 hours to get back to Domino, Japan even if its by his private jet.

"Seto is on his way," Mokuba told Ishizu.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5:00 am*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishizu went into labor not to long ago and is now delivering, and Seto hasn't arrived yet and Mokuba is in the waiting room.<p>

"Push," Ishizu's doctor ordered.

Ishizu pushed for a while and then did labor breathing.

"Push," the doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 12:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishizu has been pushing for hours and so far there was no sign of her husband yet.<p>

There was noise and arguments behind Ishizu's room. The she heard her husband voice through the door telling her that he was here but they won't let him until she deliver's their baby and he will be standing right outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1:45pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>With one final push, Ishizu finally delivered her Seto's first born son.<p>

After the doctor and the nurses situated with Ishizu and the baby, they let Seto in.

One of the nurses hand over the baby boy to Ishizu and Seto is now standing right next to Ishizu.

"What is his name," their doctor asked.

"Idris Sachio Kaiba," Seto said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month and 7 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*May 8- 12:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mai is nine pregnant with her and Joey's baby.<p>

Her and Joey started dating sometime after the Orichalcos deal and have been married for 4 years.

Mai had business at the bank but Joey wouldn't go in alone since she's close to giving birth. So Mai asked Tea to go with her and Tea did.

Mai and Tea were standing in one of the lines at the bank. When suddenly masked came barging in with massive guns in hand.

"Over against the wall and sit down. This is a robbery," the leader of the robbers yelled.

The people in the bank did as they were told.

One of the robbers went up to one of the tellers, "Put 50 million in the bag," he said, throwing the bag at the female teller.

The female teller went to do as she was told.

An 1 hour later, the leader told the rest of the tellers to help the woman teller with the money. They did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1:30pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Not only the robbery was still going but now there are police are out there and Mai have been getting these sharp pains, and they have been shorter apart every 5 minutes.<p>

Mai was hoping the baby was doing alright with her being stressed over a robbery in progress and all.

Suddenly, she felt water underneath. It didn't take her long to figure out that her water broke and is going into labor.

"Tea, we have a problem," whispered in slight pain.

"What?" Tea whispered, questioned.

"I have gone into labor," Mai whispered, again.

"What!" Tea whispered-yelled.

"No talking," one of the robbers yelled.

"But, my friend just went into labor," Tea said, panicking.

"So," a robber said, uncaringly.

"So! I need a room and a doctor, and if you think I'm going to have my baby right in front of these people then your dead wrong!" Mai shouted.

"Fine, you can get a room but your friend is going to deliver your baby," the leader said, wanting her to shut up.

Three of the robbers lead Mai and Tea into one of the bank offices upstairs.

Tea helped Mai on to one of the couches in the offices and get her situated.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby, she needs a doctor," Tea stated to the three robbers with her.

"Just shut your trap and deliver the baby," one of the robbers said.

Tea didn't want to try to anger him further. So she made due with the items that will be used in the preparations to deliver Mai's and Joey's baby boy.

Five minutes later, Mai was ready to deliver her first born son.

The 3 robbers turned away since none of them want to see the birthing process.

"Okay, Mai, I tell you when to push," Tea said, nervously.

"_I just hope nothing goes wrong and I do this right," _Tea thought soon after.

"Push," Tea ordered Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mai almost finish delivering and so far the robbers have the robbers have the money an hour ago, now they are trying to figure out how to get away with it.<p>

Two minutes later and with one final push, Mai finally delivered her and Joey's newborn baby son.

Tea wrapped the baby in one of the blankets that was in the office and hand him over to Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The police finally caught the robbers and an ambulance took Mai and her baby to make sure they were alright.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 ½ hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mai and the baby are healthy, and Joey is in the room with them.<p>

"What did you name your son, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?" the doctor asked.

"Jason Kouki Wheeler," Joey answered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3 months and 8 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*August 16*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tristan and Serenity married 3 years after the Ceremonial Duel and Serenity is pregnant with their first son.<p>

Right now Serenity is in her last trimester and they are excepting her to give birth soon.

Tristan and Serenity were having a nice date at home that consisted with a dinner followed by a DVD afterwards.

Halfway through their dinner, Serenity felt a sharp pain in her stomach and something wet sliding down her legs. Her water broke.

"Tristan," Serenity said.

"Yeah," Tristan said.

He become concerned when Serenity had a pain look on his face.

"My water broke," Serenity said through the pain.

"What? Stay right there and I will get the bag," Tristan said, hurriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tristan and Serenity are caught in a traffic jam and Serenity's contractions were getting closer together.<p>

"Tristan, I think I'm going to have the baby here," Serenity said in pain from the backseat of the car.

"What?" Tristan shouted, panicking.

"Okay, um…" Tristan mumbled.

He put the car into parked, put the car's emergency lights on, cover the car's windows so his wife can have some privacy, and called for an ambulance.

"I guess I have to deliver our baby," Tristan said, nervously while getting his wife situated for the birthing process.

"Okay, I'll tell you when to push," Tristan said, still nervous.

Serenity nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 7:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," Tristan said to his wife.<p>

Serenity is ready now to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 10:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Serenity was still giving birth, the traffic jam hasn't improved, and the sirens of an ambulance were getting closer.<p>

"Push," Tristan ordered, again.

Four minutes later, Serenity gave one final push and finally delivered their newborn son.

"*Baby cry*"

Tristan wrapped the newborn boy with his coat and hand the baby over to his wife.

Tristan situated himself so he was sitting right next to his wife and their baby.

"Welcome to the world Kano Taro Taylor," Tristan said, soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 year and 1 month later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*September 16- 2:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tristan and Serenity are expecting another baby, this time they are having a baby girl.<p>

They decided to have lunch at a restaurant after Tristan got off of work. Their 1 year old son is with Uncle Joey, Aunt Mai, and their 2 year old son Jason.

They were in the process of getting their bill paid when Serenity felt a familiar feeling, like the time she had Kano.

"Tristan, I've gone to labor," Serenity said in slight pain.

"What?… okay, don't worry," Tristan said.

Tristan paid the bill quickly upfront and put Serenity in the car, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>~Domino General Hospital~<strong>

Once they got to the hospital, a nurse put Serenity in a room. Now they just have to wait for her to be ready to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3:06pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," was the doctor's final order.<p>

"*Baby cry*"

One of the nurses clean off the newborn and gave her to Serenity.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked.

"Kohana Yuriko Taylor," Serenity said, gently.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month and 15 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*October 31- 12:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>After several months of the Ceremonial Duel, Tea and Yugi started dating. They have been married for 4 years.<p>

They live in a nice 2 bedroom house that is 4 miles from the Game Shop, where Grandpa is still alive and kicking.

Tea was near to give birth to their first daughter.

Yugi grown to look and talk like Yami **(A/N: basically Yugi has Yami's personality, looks, and voice but still a kid at heart)**.

Tea stand up to go to the bathroom, when she felt water trickling down her leg.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, slightly panicking.

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked concerned he saw the pain on her face.

"My water broke," Tea stated.

Yugi's eyes widen before he went to get the bag and helped his wife into the car. He drove to Domino General Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>~Domino General Hospital~<strong>

Tea is in one the rooms at the maternity ward with Yugi by her side.

It was only 10 minutes later and Tea was ready to deliver.

"Push," the doctor ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 11:49pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tea was still pushing and she hadn't made any progress of pushing the baby out.<p>

Tea started to feel something wet gathering between her legs and heartbeats became frantic.

"She hemorrhaging! Mr. Mutou I have to ask you to leave!" the doctor yelled and pushed Yugi out of the room.

The doctor's and nurses are now doing a c-section on Tea so they can save the baby girl that's inside her and then work to save Tea.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 7 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's Pov~<strong>

Our baby has been delivered but the a nurse have to take the newborn to the ER because the baby had its umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and she wasn't for who knows how long, and one top of that they haven't Tea from hemorrhaging yet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mutou," a nurse said to me.<p>

I stopped pacing and went over to her.

"How are they?" I asked her.

"Everything's fine. We got your daughter to breathe again but she isn't breathing right so we have to hook her up to a machine in a incubator. Your wife is doing fine right now, we just need to finish stitching her up."

I breathe a sigh of relief but I still feel a great amount of concern for my baby girl.

"Would you like to see your daughter now while we finish stitching up your wife?" the nurse asked.

I nodded.

She lead me to my daughter.

I was standing next to Tea's and my baby girl.

She looked really fragile with these machines hooked up to her.

I stick my hand into one of the holes that were on the side incubator and caressed her little hand gently, to let her know that her father is here and promise to her nothing else bad will happen to her.

"Mr. Mutou," Tea's doctor said.

I look up towards the doctor.

"You can see your wife now and what is the name for your baby?" she asked.

I look back down towards my daughter and continue to gently stroke her little hand, " Keket Akila Mutou," I told her of the name that Tea and I choose the name for our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 11 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*November 11- 4:02pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishizu is in her office at the museum and she is nine months pregnant. This time she's having a girl.<p>

She was finishing up some paper work when she had the feeling when she had Idris. This wasn't good since she was all alone in the museum and the phones have been acting up, and she hadn't bothered to take her cell phone with her since Seto was going to pick her to take her out to dinner but that's only until 8:00.

"I guess I have to deliver the baby myself," Ishizu said to herself.

She moved to sit on the floor so she can deliver baby properly.

It was only several minutes later, she was ready to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 7:55*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ishizu pushing for hours but when she did a push, she final heard her baby cry.<p>

Despite being from giving birth, she wrapped her newborn baby girl in her coat that was hanging on the back of her chair.

"Shh, don't worry daddy is going to be here soon," she told her crying newborn baby girl, soothingly.

Eight minutes only passed when Seto finally showed up.

He made way to her office because he know that's where his wife is usually is. But when he opened the door, he saw that his wife just recently gave birth to their own baby.

Seto whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance then made way over to his wife and their newborn daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Domino General Hospital~<strong>

Ishizu, Seto, and their baby girl are in a room at the hospital's maternity ward.

Their doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, what is your baby's name?" the doctor asked.

"Selena Michie Kaiba," Ishizu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>alrite this is the 1st chappie and the 2nd chap is in the makin.<strong>

**plz review and rate. i think people can rate in here not fer sure.**


	2. Mysterious Egypt

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 13 or 12 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**i would like to thnk: Lady Santos 4 reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its charcters. i do however own the plot, the ocs, and the title.**

**Pairings: YugixTea, JoeyxMai, TristanxSerenity, and SetoxIshizu**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Mysterious Egypt <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* <strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi and Tea are on a family vacation in Egypt with their 8 month old daughter, Keket [Key-kay or Keh-kae or Kee-kit]*.<p>

The Mutou family were traveling to the Valley of the Kings**, where Yugi and Atem/Yami did the Ceremonial Duel. Yugi and Tea didn't know why they wanted to visit but some strange force was pulling them towards the Valley of the Kings; it was more of feeling this great need to go to the Valley of the Kings while Tea only felt a faint need.

Yugi and Tea were taking apart of the Valley of the Kings tour with the rest of the tourist. Little Keket was content being carried by her mother in a baby sling carrier **(A/N: Looks something like this- h t t p : / / w w w . 4 m a l m a l . c o m / i m a g e / b a b y - s l i n g _ a n i . g i f** **)** that was Egyptian styled.

When they got to the entrance that leads to the final duel, Tea and Yugi abruptly stopped in front of the passage. Their eyes become faded*** like they're possessed.

When the rest of the tour group passed them, the still out of it Yugi and Tea began to move unwillingly.

First, Yugi moved to stand in front of his wife and made a move to grab his infant daughter but suddenly stopped. Yugi pulled back his out stretched hands. After a moment, he placed his hands over his ears and started shaking his head with his eyes closed, trying to gain back control of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's Pov~<strong>

I don't know what's going on. First everything was normal then everything became foggy. At first I didn't try to fight it, thinking it will pass. But after a few minutes, something was moving me to stand in front of my wife and reach out to my daughter.

That's when I knew I have to stop whatever is controlling me or something bad will happen to my baby girl.

I successfully stopped what's making me stretching out my hands and arms. For a while nothing happened; but then, angry voices are yelling inside my head but I couldn't understand what they were saying. That's when I moved my hands to my ears and started to shook my head with my eyes close.

I made a grunting noises when pain started forming in my head because of the yelling voices in my head.

The pain in my head became unbearable.

I got down on my knees, have my eyes shut tight, moved my hands from my ears to grip my hair, and gritted my teeth.

This when on for a few moments when I felt a familiar feeling entering my head and trying to help me from whatever is brainwashing me. It even helped lessen the pain my head but not a enough. But for some reason I can not place the familiar feeling.

Just when the familiar feeling and I were seem to be winning over whatever is brainwashing me, I heard sounds.

I cracked one of eyes half-way open to see that my daughter Keket was making happy cooing noises while Tea grabbed a hold of Keket. At first, I worried what was going to happen next but the next thing I knew, Tea gently placed our baby on the ground then stand up straight again.

Ominous clouds covered up the day then a dark purple mist rose in the entrance then a thick string mist arise. It slicked and swirled, and slithered towards my daughter. I try to reach out to her but I couldn't, the evil force that was brainwashing me and Tea is still holding on to me.

Keket spotted the thick string mist coming towards her and made cooing happy noise at it. She began to crawl after it. As she comes closer the dark purple mist string retreats back to the mist it came from.

I wanted to stop her but I couldn't for some reason the evil force that was in Tea and I came back full force, and having pain rack through my body.

I fully opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to helplessly watch as my baby girl gone into the entrance that lead to my final duel with Atem, into that evil dark purple mist.

"No," I muttered out loud.

After my daughter disappeared into that mist, the yelling evil voices in my head left and whatever force brainwashed my wife and I disappear. Including that familiar feeling went away as well.

I saw Tea's eyes turn back to normal but she went to an unconscious state and fell backwards. As for me, I almost went into unconscious but I forced myself not to.

I steadily got up and shortened the distance between me and Tea. I scooped her into my arms and went in the same direction as Keket.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Yugi gently set his wife down where nobody can see her unconscious form. Then he made his way deeper into the cave to get his little one back.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Keket (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

Little baby Keket was following the pretty mist that seems harmless to her all the while making happy noises.

The mist quickly back away a few feet before it coiled in itself and rose, like when an ocean is making a wave, then it came charging toward baby Keket, like a wave in the ocean does.

At the last possible second when the wave mist was about an inch away from 8 month old Keket, a brilliant golden light appeared behind Keket which made the dark purple wave mist retreat on its attempt assault on Keket.

The light shot a golden orb towards the evil mist. The orb hit the mist which the mist dispersed and vanished completely.

Keket was sitting on the dirt through the whole ordeal.

The previously used candles were magically lit by the brilliant golden light. Keket cutely clapped her hands and gave out a joyful laugh.

She seized her laughing and clapping but still hold a tiny, cute baby smile. She turned around to see who made the light appear.

Keket gave out a joyous baby squeal when she saw who it was. She happily crawled over to a familiar face.

"Dada," Keket said in a baby voice.

Her 'Dada' chuckled and lifted up Keket.

"Dada," she happily said again when he attached her to his hip.

He carried her back to the way she come from. Halfway out footsteps were heard just around the bend. Keket's 'Dada' gave a small smile then placed her back in the dirt.

When she was placed back on the ground she gave this confused baby look and looked back at her 'father' but he just smiled a tiny smile then disappeared. Just then the footsteps that were heard before came around the bend and it was Keket's dad.

Baby Keket was utterly confused because her dad was behind her but then disappears then he appears in front of her. But since she didn't really care due to her infant attention span she was just glad to see her dad again.

Yugi gave out a relieved sigh when he saw his daughter unharmed. He picked her up when she outstretched her to hands to signal she wants to be lifted up.

Keket gave out another happy baby laugh then started repeating "Da Da" for twenty seconds. Her dad laughed at his baby cuteness.

Yugi then carried his daughter back to where an unconscious Tea lay.

* * *

><p><strong>*Don't know how to pronounce the name right but Keket does exist. Keket is basically a mythical Egyptian goddess of darkness or Kauket, that also known as Keket, an Egyptian goddess of dark chaos.(<strong> **h t t p : / / w w w . m e a n i n g - o f - n a m e s . c o m / e g y p t i a n - n a m e s / k e k e t . a s p** **and** **h t t p : / / w w w . g o d c h e c k e r . c o m / p a n t h e o n / e g y p t i a n - m y t h o l o g y . p h p ? d e i t y = K A U K E T** **)**

**** h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / V a l l e y _ o f _ t h e _ K i n g s**

*****Like when Tea, Joey, and the others were brainwashed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle City Series**

******So can anyone guess what happened as soon Yugi and Tea began to act differently? Answers are accepted in your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 13 or 12 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
